un monde où tu seras
by ylg
Summary: TRCxRgVeda, AU :: un écho du passé rattrape Kendappa Ô ::KendappaSôma::


**Titre :** un monde où tu seras  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/Rg Veda-AU  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kendappa Ō, Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** même dans un univers alternatif, elles restent aux CLAMP. Ce qui est une honte parce qu'elles devraient être l'une à l'autre.  
**Note :** basé sur le monde de Kurogane où Sōma est au service de la princesse Tomoyo, et sur une réflexion de mon frère qui dit que Tomoyo et Kendappa Ō se ressemblent ?  
(complètement indépendant de mon autre fic Tsubasa/Rg Veda)  
**Spoil éventuel :** tome 10 de Rg Veda, rien que je sache sur Tsubasa. **Edit : RIEN à voir avec le tome 13 de Tsubasa.** beuuuh, je me suis fait avoir, j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé là une idée _complètement_ bidon et en fait j'avais à moitié raison, ce qui est pire que pas du tout, en l'occurrence XD

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thèmes : "carosse" + UA

oOo

Kendappa Ō se laisse bercer par les cahots, au long de la route. Elle a tiré les rideaux sur le paysage qui défile, route quelconque sans intérêt, pour se recréer une bulle de rêve. Elle se souvient, des années auparavant, du palanquin qui l'avait emmenée en sens inverse, loin du château où elle avait grandi, vers un pays inconnu. Une très ancienne alliance livrait la fille aînée du souverain règnant du Japon au roi d'un pays voisin, à des milliers de lieues de sa capitale natale.  
Depuis ce jour, pas une seule fois elle n'y est revenue. Elle n'a jamais su apprécier son mari, mais s'est habituée à son nouveau pays. Celui de son enfance lui manque toujours, cependant.

Quelques jours plus tôt, un ange surgi du fond de la nuit est venu lui apporter un peu d'espoir, une lueur dans sa vie morne.  
Elle a fait intrusion par sa fenêtre, ayant fait fi des gardes. La sécurité assurée par les soldats de son cher époux laissait à désirer, vraiment !

« Pardonnez mon entrée cavalière, Majesté. Je suis juste porteuse d'un message.  
-Un message ? qui requiert d'entrer par effraction dans ma chambre ? »

A aucun moment, elle n'a eu peur de l'inconnue. elle était capable de se défendre seule si besoin était. Et pourtant, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

« Un message d'ordre privé, qui ne concerne nullement la moindre affaire d'état, si c'est ce que vous craignez.  
-Ah. Pas d'enlèvement, pas de chantage ? les ninja de nos jours laissent à désirer ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

L'inconnue sourit.

« Ma maîtresse, la princesse Tomoyo de Shinkoku, vous prie d'assister aux fêtes données pour son anniversaire à la prochaine lune. A titre personnel.  
-Tomoyo ? »

Ce nom la ramenait des lustres en arrière. Sa petite sœur n'avait que quelques mois, quand elle-même, tout juste adolescente, avait dû quitter le pays.

« Un héraut doit arriver dans quelques jours pour vous porter l'invitation officielle. Cependant, elle a émis le vœu que vous veniez, en tant que sœur aînée qu'elle aimerait connaître, et non dans le cadre d'une visite diplomatique. »

C'était donc cela…Tomoyo, à son tour, atteignait l'âge adulte, et peut-être, s'inquiétant pour son futur, cherchait à retrouver son passé ? ce qui aurait pu être sa vie, fut-elle née plus tôt ? qui sait ?

« Que vous accédiez à sa requête ou non, le choix vous appartient. Elle vous attendra, mais ne s'imposera pas si vous ne cherchez pas à vous faire connaître d'elle. »

A Kendappa Ō de faire le premier pas pour des retrouvailles avec une petite sœur inconnue ? bah, elle aviserait, le moment venu.

« Sur ce, Majesté, je vous souhaite un bon repos. En espérant peut-être, vous revoir à cette occasion. »

Et aussitôt, elle disparut dans la nuit noire. Envolée. Sans même lui avoir dit son nom !

Kendappa Ō avait vécu les jours suivants dans une attente lancinante. Cette rencontre irréelle avait éveillé en elle un écho, comme un désir inconnu ou un souvenir lointain insaisissable.

Quand enfin, le messager était arrivé, elle avait accepté sans ambages, ne laissant pas le choix à son mari. Elle s'opposait rarement à lui, mais quand elle se trouvait une raison de le faire, elle tenait fermement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils trouvent un compromis, ou mieux, qu'il cède. Pour cette fois, il laissa faire sans difficultés : il n'aimait pas voir sa femme partir, mais après tout, il fallait bien maintenir cette alliance, et autant qu'elle se colle à cette corvée plutôt que lui-même, elle serait plus appréciée là-bas.  
Enfin, elle avait pu partir.

Sur la route, ses pensées étaient presque toutes dirigées vers la servante plutôt que vers la maîtresse. Elle aurait dû se préparer à retrouver sa sœur, mais non, la messagère de la nuit prenait toute la place dans son esprit.  
Des cheveux et des yeux sombres comme la nuit, une peau de miel, un regard si profond… elle lui semblait étrangement familière, sans pour autant à se rappeler en quoi.  
La monotonie du trajet l'abrutissait ; alors qu'elle se laissait aller à l'assoupissement, dans ces brefs instants entre éveil et sommeil, une image flotta dans son esprit embrumé.

Les préparatifs fébriles de son départ, autrefois… elle avait croisé un petit groupe de jeunes adolescents, destinés à devenir ninja, au service de sa famille. (D'autres, plus âgés, leur entraînement fini, avaient été assignés à sa protection, mais son futur époux n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il l'accompagnent.) Oui, elle avait déjà vu cette fille. Quelques instants à peine, des années auparavant. Elle était encore presque une enfant, à l'époque, mais son regard n'a pas beaucoup changé. Et elle est devenue une femme accomplie.

Cette pensée la réveille en sursaut. Sōma. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? impossible de se rappeler les noms des autres, mais on les lui avait tous présentés, brièvement, et elle en avait croisés quelques uns, de temps en temps, au hasard du chaos accompagnant l'organisation de son départ.  
Brutalement revenue de son voyage dans ses souvenirs, le cocon du palanquin lui fait l'effet d'une cage. Elle frappe du poing la banquette molletonnée.  
Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle trouva quelque chose de profondément injuste à son sort.  
L'idée d'avoir été séparée de cette fille, qu'elle ne connaît, forcément, pas, lui semble révoltante. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait voulu grandir à ses côtés. Peut-être que son mariage lui aurait paru moins lugubre, avec une amie pareille pour la soutenir ? peut-être que sa vie aurait été moins monotone ?

_En espérant vous revoir_, a-t-elle dit… elle ne portait sans doute que le souhait de sa maîtresse en prononçant ces mots, mais Kendappa Ō veut les entendre comme pour elle seule.  
_J'arrive, Sōma. Je viens. Je veux te revoir. Et ne plus repartir._  
C'est vrai, elle n'a pas la moindre envie de refaire le trajet inverse et retourner chez son mari. C'est ridicule, comme pensée, elle ne devrait se dire cela qu'une fois son séjour au Japon achevé, si elle s'y plaît ! et pourtant, et pourtant…

Ces mots résonnent au fond de son esprit : _Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas._  
Justement, depuis que cet ange est entré dans sa vie, si fugacement que ce fut, elle a l'impression que toutes ces années, elle n'a pas réellement vécu. Qu'elle vient seulement de naître, de renaître, de se réveiller ; qu'importe le terme, sa vie a pris un sens à ce moment-là.  
Elle n'a vu cette fille que quelques minutes, et elle imagine, non, elle sait que sa vie est liée à la sienne. Un coup de foudre de petite fille, avec des années et des années de retard ?

Si seulement elle trouvait à s'affranchir de ses devoirs de reine sans créer d'incident diplomatique… non, elle n'est pas encore à penser s'enfuir en faisant fi des conséquences, il lui reste une conscience, tout de même !  
Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'en revoyant enfin Sōma, tout changera. Peut-être qu'alors elle ne pensera plus qu'à s'enfuir avec elle, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les chercher, où rien ne les séparerait, dans un autre monde s'il le fallait !  
Revoir Sōma et se dire qu'en fin de compte, elle s'est trompée, qu'elle n'éprouve finalement rien de si fort, ou que Sōma en retour ne ressentira rien, lui semble absurde. Elle y a bien pensé, et compris que ça n'arriverait pas.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elles sont liées l'une à l'autre.  
Elle ne pourra plus retourner vivre dans le pays dont elle est reine, elle ne pourra pas se résoudre à quitter Sōma, à regagner la place qu'on lui a désignée, à reprendre sa vie d'avant. Elle ne pourra plus vivre qu'à ses côtés, peu importe l'endroit, elle aura besoin d'elle.  
Ce carrosse qui l'a arrachée autrefois à son véritable destin pour la jeter sur une route qui n'était pas la sienne, la ramène aujourd'hui chez elle. Au bout du chemin, Sōma l'attend, elle le sait.  
Arrivée au Japon, elle jouera encore son rôle de reine. Et à moment ou l'autre, Sōma apparaîtra dans la nuit.  
Et alors…  
Alors, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.


End file.
